pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowsin/R/Mo General Utility
Err, the build title and the build doesn't match the page?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 01:03, 19 November 2007 (CET) Shadow Form isn't even on the skill bar. @_@ Reynos 01:07, 23 November 2007 (CET) :Pure leet! A A/Me using a conjure! And it can keep up Shadow Form all the time, even though it doesn't have shadow form in the bar! This build with 100% shadow form= ftw. [[User:Godliest|'G'''OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 16:05, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::I think he was just making a build so he used this page to make a different one. Shadow Sin build used to be here I think.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 16:11, 26 November 2007 (CET) This build is just a cop off of all the other great builds put in to one and even though all the other great builds are just really copies of each other with just different elites(which really annoys me), this isn't something that would work out with the pvx community.Huynh 00:14, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::Welcome to the party late. This got deleted from the normal wiki but i like it better than looking at 4 separate builds. So you can stuff it and get off my userspace. --Shadowsin 22:52, 30 November 2007 (CET) :...Which is why it's in his userspace. Funny, that. --71.229.204.25 00:16, 29 November 2007 (CET) The usage shouldn't be so radically different depending on what elite you bring. This is why there are four separate articles for it. -- Armond Warblade 00:19, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::I just like seeing them all together. personal pref. But as with all rangers. the elite makes the build. --Shadowsin 00:25, 4 December 2007 (CET) i am moderately in favor fo this being tagged. the basic ranger template is one of the most godly bars there is, and should be credited as such. two things, though: *Rangers dont necessarily pressure. Make it Build:R/Mo_General_Utility and have doen with it. *The names of the "-ways" are exquisitely fail. Lose them or i will hurt you. 16:29, 4 December 2007 (CET) :: I'll re-tag this if you and 3 other people support its tagging, i wont get into another argument with the general population over this.--Shadowsin 16:37, 4 December 2007 (CET) :P.S. Made the changes you suggested. --Shadowsin 16:38, 4 December 2007 (CET) Lolz, sorry to say but this is basically every single damn Ranger build. Should be made into a guide IMO. Suggested name: "Basic Ranger Template: Just Insert Elite Here!" --20pxGuildof 13:37, 21 December 2007 (EST) :I think he or somebody else tried that, but it get rejected by Armond on the grounds of "Each ranger elite causes totally different usage" --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:53, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::Userspaces are Epic no? xD--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 21:54, 6 January 2008 (EST) I completely agree with the idea behind this build. I've done the same thing with warriors (User:Kickside/Eviscerate War Template) and got shot down trying to do this with rangers in the BHA build. I've noticed a select few users who disagree vehemently are completely shutting people who think like us out. The fact that Armond is an admin gives him huge amounts of respect from everyone (me included) but doesnt make him able to shoot down a build (i think?). Maybe it's time there was a whole new class of "template" style builds, to cope with the massive amount of builds rejected for being too similar to others while others become "Great" builds, which is ridiculous. Anyways I think this needs to be revived as a serious idea, but without anybody else, I'm just being a silly noob --Kickside 21:58, 28 April 2008 (EDT) More Elites There are more good ranger elites now, they should be added. like incendiary arrows, melandru's shot, empathic removal etc (i know empathic isnt a ranger elite :P) Archer Brick 10:22, 17 October 2008 (EDT)